Enigma
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - no, nunca te gustó y cuando te obligaron eras pésima- contestó sin mirarla - eso creí…- por supuesto la muchacha ya sabía que no era así
1. Capítulo I

Enigma

.-.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

.-.-.-.

N/A: Solo pido que le tengan paciencia a esta historia.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

\- ¿estamos de acuerdo entonces?- preguntó una

\- por supuesto que si, ¿no te iras a echar para atrás?-

\- claro que no, solo preguntaba- aclaró

\- si ya terminamos con esto, prefiero irme de este cuchitril- la tercera habló

\- no te permito que hables así de mi casa-

\- ya basta las dos, está todo listo, eso es lo importante, ahora cada una sebe lo que tienes que hacer.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Seis meses después.

\- ¿qué haces cariño?- preguntó la mujer al ver su hija en la entrada de la cocina con semblante preocupado.

\- ¿Cuándo se recuperará papá?

\- No te preocupes demasiado, solo es una racha sin inspiración.

\- lleva sin inspiración meses, tenemos muy pocos clientes- la chica suspiró

\- veras que pronto volverá a hacer esos panes tan sabrosos que tanto adoramos todos-

\- yo no sé si los adoro…- dijo bajando la cabeza

\- también eso pronto se arreglara- dijo palmeándole cariñosamente la coronilla – ahora ve al mostrador creo que llegó un cliente- la joven fue y asomó su cabeza para poder ver quien era, en seguida volvió a meterla

\- mamá ¿no puedes ir tú?-

\- ¿y eso porque?-

\- ese hombre es muy extraño, desde que comenzó a venir hace como un mes a nuestro negocio lo noté, no me gusta- declaró

\- ¿a quien te refieres?- la mujer se asomó, luego contestó- pero si es uno de nuestros clientes regulares, ese hombre es muy amable.

\- yo no dije que no fuera amable, pero… no sé… me hace sentir incomoda, siempre me pregunta cosas, y es muy misterioso, todo el tiempo trae puestos sus lentes de sol, alguien que no muestra su rostro no es confiable-

\- ¡¿pero de donde sacaste eso Kirara?! Deja de ver tanta tele, así que no seas ridícula y ve a atenderlo- la tomó de los hombros y la empujó fuera del pasillo, obligándola así a salir al mostrador, a la joven no le quedó más remedio, solo alcanzó a decir entre dientes  
\- ni siquiera tenemos tele…

Al verse sola la mujer, entró en la cocina y preguntó a su esposo

\- cuando vas a preparar algo decente, vas a llevar nuestro negocio a la quiebra, después de todo lo que hemos pasado echaras todo a la basura, y lo peor de todo, Kirara ya está haciendo preguntas-

\- no es para tanto mujer, solo es cosa de habituarme, además el pan blanco ya sabe bien-

\- ¡pues habitúate pronto!- dijo frustrada- que solo de pan blanco no va a sobrevivir esta panadería.

.-.-.

\- buenos días, bienvenido a la panadería Todaka, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- dijo cortés, pero mirando fijamente los números de la caja registradora.

\- buenos días señorita- a pesar de sus gafas negras Kirara sentía su mirada penetrante sobre si- ¿tienen hoy pan de mesa?-

\- si, está en el lugar de siempre- respondió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer una mueca y acomodando sus propios lentes, todos los días comenzaban con la misma pregunta.

\- ya veo…- el hombre fue y tomó las pinzas se puso una cuantas piezas sobre una charola y fue de nuevo al mostrador para que terminaran de atenderlo.

La chica no habló, tomó las pinzas y comenzó con el conteo, poniéndolas en una bolsa de papel. Al terminar entregó la bolsa con ambas manos, por "accidente" las manos de ambos se rozaron y ella podría jurar que había sentido algo muy extraño, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, de hecho pasaba casi a diario, retiró las manos rápidamente.

\- son 450Y por favor.

\- claro, permítame un momento- mientras el cliente buscaba su dinero comenzó a hablar de nuevo- ¿y qué tal la mañana?- ella ya se lo esperaba siempre hacía lo mismo

\- bien- respondió seca

\- me alegro, ¿qué tal con el clima?

\- frio…- contestó mirando de nuevo las teclas de la registradora, por mucha curiosidad que le diera el hombre, no quería mirarlo

\- si, cada día más frió, tengo las manos congeladas ¿usted no tiene frio?-

\- pues no

\- si, me imagino, quien tendría frió en una panadería, aunque pudiese ser contraproducente en tiempo de calor, todo el tiempo con el horno encendido, debe ser difícil para usted hornear el pan-

\- yo no horneo

\- ¿y eso por qué?, cualquiera pensaría que…- ella lo interrumpió

\- mi padre es el que hornea

\- entiendo, pero seguro sabe cocinar- a Kirara le pareció una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar pero respondió

\- claro… - por algunos instantes el hombre se quedó estático, ella levantó el rostro para ver si por fin le iba a pagar, no fue así, en su lugar se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Ella no podía ver sus ojos, pero se notaba que sus cejas estaban levantadas y sonreía de lado, una expresión a todas luces burlona, ¿acaso no le creía?

\- ¿algo más, señor?- habló remarcando cada palabra, para hacerle notar que él no le agradaba

\- no, no, nada más…- él no borró aquella expresión de su cara y mágicamente el dinero apareció en el bolsillo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, sin poder evitarlo, Kirara resopló, y en lugar de que él se apenara o enfadara, soltó una carcajada, entonces pagó volviendo a rozar su mano en el proceso, antes de retirarse habló

\- la paciencia es una virtud, aunque dudo que usted la tenga, nunca la ha tenido- y salió de la tienda.

\- ¡¿pero este que se ha creído?!, ¡ni que me conociera!- echando humo del enojo siguió con su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- Mamá- llamó la muchacha viendo una revista de moda entre jovencitas- mira, este es el shampo que usa mi amiga, dice que le deja el cabello súper brillante y …-

\- Kirara, ya hemos hablado de esto- contestó antes de que su hija terminara – tú tienes un shampo especial y no puedes usar otro- aclaró sin despegar sus ojos de la cena que preparaba.

\- ¿y que tiene de especial?- rezongó

\- no vamos a discutir esto de nuevo, y hablando de eso, ve al baño y revisa que aun tengas suficiente, mañana iré a hacer la compra y no quiero que te vaya a faltar-

\- ya voy…- contestó de mala gana

La joven ingresó al cuarto de baño y buscó su jabón para cabello, no le gustaba, no tenía un olor bonito y siempre le dejaba el pelo áspero; tomó la botella y la agito un poco, ya le quedaba menos de la mitad, Kirara miró de cerca la etiqueta que leía cada que usaba el producto buscando alguna señal de porque era especial, entonces leyó en voz alta.

\- Shampo de nogal, resultados visibles en menos de una semana.

Suspirando salió del baño.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Kirara entró a la panadería corriendo, se había quedado más en la escuela de lo que sus papas le permitían, bien sabía que le estaba terminantemente prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de deporte, su condición de salud podría recaer, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Le gustaba demasiado, cualquier cosa que involucrara actividad física le encantaba, el atletismo, el baloncesto, la gimnasia, el voleibol, el kendo, el tenis, TODO, ella asistía a todas las competencias de todos los clubes deportivos de su escuela por el puro placer de poder aunque sea observarlos, vaya, que hasta la natación donde no era para nada buena le parecía interesante. Hoy por pura casualidad la habían invitado a un jugo de práctica del equipo de voleibol, había accedido, ¿qué podía pasar? Solo era una cascarita amistosa. Había descubierto que era bastante buena. Ahora, con casi dos horas de retraso, sus padres la matarían, ella debía estar puntual en el mostrador después de la escuela.

Para su suerte en la panadería no había ningún cliente, aunque eso no era algo raro, el pan que hacía su padre no era el mejor de la ciudad. Entró corriendo hasta la cocina y lo encontró leyendo un recetario.

\- ya llegué- se anunció con pena. Su padre despegó la vista de lo que leía

\- hola nena, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

\- bien, ¿y mamá?-

\- al ver que no llegabas, y como no había mucho trabajo, decidió ir a las tiendas cercanas a levantar algunos pedidos, tienes suerte, esta vez no parecía tan enojada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- el hombre empezó a buscar más ingredientes

\- nada… solo estaba viendo el partido de las chicas de volei- mintió

\- hija, eso es auto torturarte, sabes que no…

\- ¿pero porqué no?- comenzó a quejarse – hace meses que no voy al medico, no sabemos si ya puedo hacer ejercicio o no, y yo me siento muy bien, yo…

\- ¡basta!- la joven se quedó quieta, su padre pocas veces la regañaba – aun estás en recuperación-

\- pues no he visto ningún cambio- opinó orgullosa

\- bien, entonces haz deporte, pero no te quejes cuando NUNCA veas una mejoría. Ahora sal de aquí… necesito concentrarme- la joven mejor se fue a ocupar su lugar en el mostrador.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- ¡y llegué!- gritó con entusiasmo

\- vaya milagro- exageró sus mamá- nunca llegas temprano, ¿a qué debemos el honor?- bromeó cuando su hija se acercó saludarla tras mostrador.

\- estoy muy feliz, mi clase de historia esta organizando un viaje a Tokyo, iremos al museo de…-

\- No- tajante la madre había perdido la sonrisa

\- ¿qué…- sin comprender parpadeó varias veces

\- no iras.

\- ¡¿pero porqué?! soy una excelente alumna, la mejor de mi clase y es lo único divertido que haré en la escuela porque no puedo hacer mucho y ¿no me dejarás ir?- la chica habló frustrada

\- no- volvió a decir la señora

\- ¡¿pero porqué?! ¡quiero una explicación!- gritó exasperada

\- porque tu salud no es buena, no vamos a arriesgarnos a que te pongas mal lejos de nosotros y no podamos ayudarte-

\- ¡hace meses que no tengo dolores de cabeza! ¡y… y me he acostumbrado a mi condición! ¡ya no tengo crisis de ansiedad por no recuperarme! ¡¿porqué me haces esto?!

\- yo no te hago nada Kirara, soy tu madre, y voy a ver por tu bien, te guste o no-

\- le diré a papá- corrió por el pasillo y llegó a la cocina donde el hombre sacaba unos bollos del horno

\- papá la próxima semana haremos un viaje a Tokyo y yo…-

\- no iras- contestó igual de seco

\- pero…

\- no iras y se acabó.

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de frustración, pero antes de ponerse a llorar se dio media vuelta, y salió del lugar corriendo, alcanzó a oír como la llamaban pero no se detuvo.

.-.-.

Kirara lloraba casi en silencio, a pesar de estar en un lugar apartado en el parque, se había quitado los lentes y se limpiaba sus lágrimas con las mangas del suéter y trataba de no pensar demasiado en el frio viento que le rozaba las piernas, aun no tenía ganas de volver a su casa…

De pronto alguien le extendió un pañuelo, extrañada levantó la vista…

\- ¿u… usted…?

\- no me gusta verte llorar- dijo el hombre misterioso, como ella misma lo denominaría – vamos sécate esas lágrimas, nada vale tanto la pena- ella tomó el pañuelo que él le ofrecía, sus dedos se rozaron nuevamente y volvió a sentir esa sensación de vértigo, y no precisamente era desagradable.

Él hombre no volvió a hablar, solo se sentó a su lado en la banca, ante esto Kirara comenzó a ponerse incomoda, tenía muchas dudas sobre este sujeto, para empezar, porque usaba esas gafas grandes de sol, a esa hora del día ya el sol se estaba metiendo; ni siquiera sabía cómo lucia sin los lentes, no sabía a ciencia cierta si pudiese distinguirlo si lo viera de pronto sin ellas, no sabía su nombre o cuantos años tenía, debía ser joven no parecía mayor a 25, y lo más importante de todo, ¿porqué parecía tan interesado en ella?, una simple chiquilla de pueblo, cuando se veía que él tenía cosas mucho más importante que hacer, su ropa no parecía cara ni nada, pero varías veces lo había visto abordar su carro, y era un carro por lo que podía adivinar, caro. Entonces también pensó ¿porqué un hombre con dinero iría a comprar pan a diario a la panadería menos recomendada del barrio?, todos estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando él por fin habló.

\- ¿ya estás mejor?-

\- mmm… eso creo…- una nueva duda más, ¿porqué le hablaba con tanta confianza?

\- quieres hablar…- ella permaneció en silencio, probablemente a él le parecerían problemas sin sentido, entonces volvió preguntar - ¿problemas con tu familia?-ella agrandó los ojos, él había atinado a la primera

\- ¿cómo…

\- ¿cómo lo sé?... bueno sé muchas cosas, pero si te las dijera te parecería loco, démosle un poco más de tiempo-

\- ¿a qué se refiere?-

\- nada en especial- ella no creyó eso pero lo dejó pasar – entonces, ¿quieres contarme? No le diré a nadie.

\- es solo…- comenzó pero tampoco quería entrar mucho en detalles- es solo que algunas veces se siento sofocada, como si… estuviera encerrada, muy limitada…

\- tus padres no te dejan vivir ¿no es así?- de nuevo ¿cómo era que sabía eso?

\- algo así…-

\- todo mejorara, te lo prometo-

\- ¿cómo puede prometer algo así?

\- por el momento lo único que debes hacer es tranquilizarte, analiza lo que te rodea, no creas nada que tu no veas, duda de todo lo que no tengas una explicación comprobable, busca pruebas de todo lo que no te agrade, así, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer-

\- ¿de… de qué me está hablando?

\- no importa, ya te dije que te parecería loco por ahora…- sin darle tiempo a nada se levantó de la banca- bueno tengo que irme- y sin más comenzó a alejarse

\- ¡espere!- gritó a unos metros de él haciendo que detuviera su marcha - ¡tu pañuelo!- corrió hasta alcanzarlo; él se quedó sin tomarlo cuando ella lo extendió, luego habló

\- no, consérvalo-

\- ¿me lo está regalando?

\- no, no se puede regalar algo que no es tuyo- fue cuando él se quitó los lentes, y ella pudo apreciar por fin su rostro, sin duda era guapo, más guapo que cualquier otro chico que hubiese conocido, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, de un color azul tan profundo, que se sintió perdida en ellos,

\- ¡oiga! ¡¿a qué se refiere?!- reaccionó de su embeleso y volvió a gritarle cuando él comenzó a correr

\- ¡lo entenderás pronto!- ella pudo ver como el misterioso hombre llegaba a su auto, arrancaba y se perdía calle arriba.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- Bueno… ¿qué es eso tan importante que debes contarme Kirara?- preguntó con interés la jovencita, su amiga le había pedido que se saltaran la última clase del día para hablar, cosa rara, porque Kirara era la mejor de la clase y desde que había llegado a la escuela hace seis meses nunca había hecho esas cosas.

\- Es que siento que necesito hablar de esto con alguien- ella jaló a su amiga para que se sentaran sobre el césped, escondidas detrás de la bodega de intendencia.

\- pues cuéntamelo, soy todo oídos.

\- prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

\- prometido- dijo levantando la mano de manera solemne

\- Siempre me he sentido como si estuviera encerrada en una burbuja, como si mis padres trataran de controlar TODA mi vida, pensé que esto con el tiempo cambiaría pero no fue así, cada vez me siento más limitada, frustrada…

\- te entiendo, mis papás también son así.

\- no Anna, no lo entiendes… es diferente.

\- ¿en que sentido?

\- A raíz de mi problema, mis papás no me dejan hacer muchas cosas, ¡me prohíben casi todo!

\- tal vez solo quieren cuidarte y…

\- escúchame… no es así… conocí a alguien…

\- ¿alguien? ¿alguien quien?

\- En un cliente asiduo de la panadería, empezó a ir hace como un mes, y no ha dejado de ir, es muy extraño, todo es un misterio con él, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, y debo confesar que no me agradaba, porque él siempre intentaba hacerme platica, es de diario, no hay día que deje de ir al negocio. Hace días me lo encontré en el parque y me dijo cosas muy extrañas, pero que me hicieron reflexionar, he de admitir que puse en práctica todo lo que me aconsejó.

\- ¡¿no te habrás metido en drogas?!

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no!

\- ¡qué alivio! Pero… Kirara me estas confundiendo, ¿no me estabas hablando de tus papás?, ¿esto qué tiene que ver?

\- a eso voy… verás, en resumen lo que él me aconsejó es que desconfíe de todo- la joven que la escuchaba hizo cara de no entender nada – lo sé, suena confuso, pero te lo voy a explicar.

Kirara pareció pensar por donde comenzar ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien tú extraña vida sin que piense que estas exagerando?

\- En mi casa no hay televisión, mis padres dicen que embrutece

\- bueno eso no es tan raro, mis papá también dicen eso, solo que no quitan la tele porque ellos la miran tanto como yo.

\- No me dejan cambiar de shampo- su amiga sonrió pensando que era una broma – es en serio, así que después del consejo que me dio ese hombre, me puse a investigar, y sabes que descubrí- la joven negó – es para obscurecer el cabello.

\- pero tu tienes el cabello negro, ¿para qué querrías obscurecerlo más?

\- sabes, lo curioso es que creo que no es mi color natural- su amiga no pudo preguntar a que se refería porque Kirara siguió hablando

\- ¿sabias qué mis papas me tienen prohibido quitarme los anteojos?, ellos dicen que siempre he tenido ojos sensibles y que si no los uso se me irritarían fácilmente, pero siendo sincera nunca me ha pasado…

\- ¿entonces porqué?

\- no sé, pero sabes, me di cuenta que casi nadie nota algo, tal vez porque siempre traigo puestos los lentes-

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Kirara se movió hasta donde le diera el sol y se quitó las gafas redondas; Anna la miró fijamente, con el cambio de iluminación la joven apreció a lo que se refería - ¿tus ojos son verdes?- preguntó con asombro

\- más bien creo que son de un café extraño- volvió a ponerse los lentes- Por otro lado… bueno, tu sabes de mi problema y es normal que no sepa muchas cosas, pero a raíz de lo que me dijo ese hombre…

\- ¿Qué pasa Kirara?- preguntó cuando ella se quedo callada

\- es que hay muchas cosas extrañas, por ejemplo, ¿porqué tenemos una panadería si mi papá no sabe hacer pan? Desde que nos mudamos a Kagoshima papá dice que no tiene inspiración, y lo único que le sale bien es el pan blanco, pero ninguna otra cosa, ¡pero ya van seis meses!

\- a mi me había dado pena decirte…- mencionó

\- Lo cual me lleva a otra cosa, como es que tenemos dinero para vivir si en la panadería muy apenas vendemos algunas piezas al día.

\- eso si es raro

\- Y sabes que más, hablando de la mudanza… ¿sabías que en casa no hay ningún foto de nuestra vida antes de cambiarnos de casa? Mamá dice que se perdieron en el flete.

\- ¿ni una sola?

\- ninguna. Y hay algo más, desde que llegamos a este lugar, no he ido al doctor ni una sola vez, algo extraño para unos padres que no dejan hacer ninguna actividad física a su hija, ni tampoco viajar, incluso tengo prohibido ir a otro lugar que no sea de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa, de hecho al principio no querían que asistiera a la escuela, que no era necesario… voy a seguir investigando, como dijo el cliente extraño, a ver que descubro.

\- pero… es decir, si es raro, pero no estarás exagerando un poco, es decir hablas como si confiaras más es ese hombre del cual ni conoces su nombre que en tus papás ¡tus papás!

\- ¡Ya lo sé!, ¡crees que me gusta la situación?, me siento perdida y frustrada, apenas voy saliendo de mis ansiedades anteriores, y debo aclarar que a pesar de todo, mis padres nunca me llevaron con un psicólogo o algo, dijeron que se me pasaría con el tiempo.

\- ¡ahí vas de nuevo a cuestionar a tus papás!

\- ¡es que no puedes negar que es muy raro! Y el hombre dijo que…

\- ¡otra vez con ese hombre! ¿qué tiene de especial para que te haya puesto así?

\- cuando hablo con él… siento como… como si supiera las respuestas que busco, y sé que suena estúpido no tienes que decírmelo- le hizo un ademan con la mano para que no hablara

\- ¿y no será que te gusta y ese es el problema?

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no!- se había puesto un poco roja, luego de una pausa volvió a hablar- ¿quieres saber otro secreto?

\- ya que…

\- soy pésima para la cocina… lo único que se hacer es hervir agua…

Con este último comentario dieron por terminada aquella sesión.

.-.-.-.-.

\- Mamá, hoy las chicas de volei me invitaron jugar con ellas

\- por supuesto les dijiste que no ¿verdad?

\- si… las rechacé, solo me quedé mirándolas un rato, juegan muy bien

\- deberías dejar de mirarlas, te hará sentir ansiosa de nuevo

\- por lo menos dime, ¿era buena?

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- ya sabes ¿era buena en volei?

\- no, nunca te gustó y cuando te obligaron eras pésima- contestó sin mirarla

\- eso creí…- por supuesto la muchacha ya sabía que no era así

.-.-.-.-.-.

\- buenas tardes- dijo el sujeto de manera amable

\- buenas tardes- contestó

\- ¿tiene pan blanco?-

\- está donde siempre- Kirara a diferencia de otras veces que se portaba cortante con el hombre de enormes gafas de sol, esta vez lo veía fijamente, y se descubrió a si misma deseando ver de nuevo sus ojos azules, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos, lo que le importaba ahora, es que sentía que él era el único que podía escucharla y aconsejarla de nuevo sin tildarla de loca, sin embargo, luego de aquella platica en el parque habían pasado dos semanas y él no le había mencionado nada, como si esa conversación jamás hubiese existido, como si a él no le importara, y eso también la hacía tener un sentimiento de ¿desprotección? ¿soledad?

\- ¿y qué tal va su día?- preguntó él buscando el dinero

\- bien- ella lo miró fijamente, como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas darle entender lo que necesitaba

\- que bueno, aquí tiene- le entregó el dinero, sin rozar sus manos, y ella de alguna forma se sintió decepcionada. Él hombre tomó su bolsa de papel y caminó la salida.

\- ¡espere!- ella salió del mostrador casi corriendo y lo alcanzó en la puerta- yo…- se quedó en blanco sin saber que decir.

\- a las doce de la noche, en el mismo lugar de la otra vez- eso fue lo último que intercambiaron antes de que él se fuera.

\- ¿qué pasó? Te oí gritar- preguntó su padre

\- se le quedo la billetera, solo se la devolví.

\- que buena niña eres Kirara.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

Hola a todos de nuevo, esta historia como habrán notado va para dos partes, espero no haberlos enredado tanto, y creo que a estas alturas ya saben más o menos por donde va la trama. Espero les esté pareciendo interesante.

Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo en este reto, en especial a:

\- Benani0125

\- Btaisho

\- Kaysachan

\- Shojoranko

\- kioh

\- DanisitaM

\- Juany Rdz

\- saotomedgo

\- GabyCo

\- livamesauribe

\- nancyricoleon

\- Akai27

\- kariiim

\- Ranma84

\- felicius

\- abi Saotome

\- Kris de Andromed

Cuéntenme sus teorías, igual y le atinan.

Hasta mañana, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	2. Capítulo II

Enigma II

.-.-.-.-.-.

\- no creo que papá pensara que soy buena niña si supiera lo que estoy a punto de hacer- pensó la joven, cuando sacaba su cuerpo por la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso. No había manera de bajar las escaleras sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, esta era la única manera. Respiró profundo y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, ¿Cuántos serían? ¿dos, tres metros de alto?, debía ser estúpida si saltaba de esa altura, pero por alguna razón seguía sin desertar de la idea.

\- uno, dos, tres…- y saltó, extrañamente cayó de pie, sin ningún problema.

.-.-.

Eran cinco a las doce y caminaba aun despacio por el solitario parque, hasta ahora era que comenzaba a pensar que no era una buena idea, no conocía al sujeto de nada, y estaba a punto de ir a un lugar solitario a verlo, ¡debía estar realmente loca! vio el lugar a lo lejos y de pronto pensó en retractarse y huir, dio unos pasos para tras, luego giró bruscamente, su intención era correr, pero no pudo, se había estrellado con algo, mejor dicho con alguien que la había sujetado de los hombros para que no cayera hacía atrás

\- siempre tan torpe- dijo el hombre

\- ¡yo no soy…- su frase quedo en el aire, el apuesto joven no llevaba los lentes obscuros, su rostro estaba libre, y sus preciosos ojos azules la miraban directamente

\- ¿no me digas que te ibas a ir?

\- yo…

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?- dijo pasando sus anchas manos de los hombros a los brazos de la chica, con una lenta caricia, y a pesar del suéter podía jurar que había sentido el calor de las masculinas palmas.

Ella estaba en blanco, no sabía exactamente que esperaba que él le dijera, y de pronto como un rayo, una idea atravesó su cabeza

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no se cocinar?

\- Te dije que se muchas cosas

\- quiero que me lo digas-

\- bien, pero aquí no es el lugar para hablar, ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre venir al parque con solo un suéter encima con el frio que hace?- él se quitó su propia chaqueta y se la puso, incluso se tomó el atrevimiento de cerrarle el zipper de la misma – ven- le pasó un brazo por los hombros, protegiéndola aún más del frio, y por extraño que parezca ninguna acción hecha por él le molestó.

Le abrió la puerta del carro y la ayudó a subir, le puso el cinturón y cerró la puerta, fue cuando ella cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¿en verdad estaba a punto de irse en el carro de un tipo que ni conocía?

\- ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó cuándo él se subió al carro

\- a mi casa- dijo simple, por alguna razón ella se quedó callada.

.-.-.-.-.

Bajaron del auto en silenció, realmente Kirara estaba tan nerviosa que ni cuenta se dio a donde habían llegado hasta que levantó la vista

\- no… ¡no voy a entrar ahí!-

\- ¡oh por favor! Sales de tu casa a las doce de la noche, te encuentras con un extraño y subes a su auto, ¿y no entrarás?

\- esto no es una casa, ¡es un hotel!

\- entra de una vez

\- no

\- entra de una vez, te lo estoy pidiendo de buena gana

\- ¡no lo haré!- contestó retándolo con el gesto

\- ¡entra de una maldita vez Akane!- al instante el rostro le cambió, se había dado cuenta de su error, frustrado se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar

\- ¿co… cómo… me llamaste?

\- creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa

\- no, dime, ¿Quién es Akane?

\- no importa Kirara

\- dime quien es, ¿Por qué me llamaste así?

\- si te lo digo no me lo creerías

\- has dicho eso todo este tiempo, ¡quiero la verdad ahora!

\- Akane… es mi prometida, es una historia muy larga, pero en resumen fue apartada de mi lado, de nuestras familias, de nuestra vida, ha estado desaparecida por…-

\- no, espera… ¿crees que soy esa muchacha?-

\- no es que lo crea, tú eres Akane…- ella empezó a reír casi con burla

\- no, no amigo, estás muy mal, mi nombre es Todaka Kirara, debes de estar muy perdido si piensas que soy ella, tenías razón, si estás loco, me voy a casa. Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar

\- créelo el tiempo que quieras, pero va llegar un punto donde incluso verte en el espejo te va a asquear, vas a sentir que no es tu lugar y querrás escapar- Kirara se detuvo, y después de pensarlo un momento respondió con orgullo

\- no estoy tan desesperada

\- no volveré a buscarte, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme-

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Habían pasado dos semanas de ese encuentro y él había cumplido su palabra, ni una sola vez había aparecido por la panadería.

Ella por su lado había tratado de olvidar el asunto, incluso había obedecido a ciegas cualquier orden que sus papás le hubiesen dado y había dejado de indagar sobre todo.

Ese día en particular a pesar de las nubes grises del cielo el sol se dejaba ver entre rendija y rendija, Kirara trataba de no pensar mucho y se la había pasado leyendo, sin embargo una fuerza más grande la hizo levantarse, se posó junto a la ventana y el color celeste del cielo combinándose con el gris le recordaron al joven del cual no conocía ni el nombre, mientras jugaba con un delicado pañuelo en sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- ¡Felicidades cariño!- felicitó a su esposo que sonriente les mostraba el buen trabajo que había hecho con unos bollos rellenos de crema

\- ¿y tú no dices nada Kirara?- preguntó el hombre

\- felicidades papá- ella sonrió pero se notaba el poco entusiasmo en su voz.

La señora Todaka se acercó a él y lo abrazó efusivamente

\- ¡por fin amor!, estaba empezando a pensar que nunca aprenderías a hacer el pan- y lo besó también con entusiasmo

Kirara los miró con atención analizando cada palabra dicha, ¿no se suponía que solo era una racha?, no, era más que obvio que no, y con sus papás celebrando su "pequeño secreto", se sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

Salió sin mirar más aquella escena, sin decir a donde iba, y no paró hasta salir de la casa, se sentía sofocada, como si quisiera solo correr, correr y no parar, y fue lo que hizo, con excepción de que sus pasos si pararon, frente al hotel donde había estado hace ya dos semanas.

.-.-.

\- disculpe- le habló la recepcionista, la cual la miró como si fuera superior, probablemente era porqué era un hotel caro y ella iba vestida como cualquier pueblerina lo haría – necesito encontrar a…- ella se quedó en blanco ¿cómo iba a preguntar por él si ni su nombre sabía? De todas formas antes de que ella continuara, la trabajadora habló

\- no damos información sobre nuestros huéspedes- con esa frase siguió en lo suyo.

Más desanimada que en un principio, decidió que esperaría afuera, él dijo que estaría ahí, era cosa de tiempo para que necesitara salir.

\- disculpe jovencita- un señor de edad preguntaba a la recepcionista

\- ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- respondió amable pues se notaba que ellos si eran clientes del hotel.

\- nos dijeron a mi esposa y a mi, que la pelea de Saotome sería transmitida, pero en el restaurant del hotel dicen que no es cierto, ¿me puede aclarar esto?

\- ¡oh claro! Siento la confusión señor, lo que pasa es que la pelea será transmitida en el bar que está en el ala izquierda- le indico el camino y el señor y su esposa avanzaron contentos.

Kirara no sabía a qué se debía pero el nombre mencionado por ese señor le causaba una sensación extraña y sin pensarlo mucho los siguió. Se coló con sigilo al bar, y pudo ver la pantalla principal encendida en el canal de deportes. La tomó por sorpresa ver que el lugar casi estaba lleno y todos miraban entusiasmados la pantalla.

El comentarista relataba un poco de la trayectoria de los contrincantes que se batirían en duelo, Kirara puso atención cuando la foto de su extraño apareció en la pantalla.

"Por otro lado tenemos al reconocido campeón de artes marciales: Saotome Ranma.

Entrenado desde pequeño por su padre Saotome Genma y heredero del combate libre de su antecesor Happosai; es uno de los artemarcialitas mejor pagados de la actualidad.

No solo es reconocido en el país, tiene fama mundial ya que a pesar de su corta trayectoria aun está invicto."

La joven escuchaba con mucha atención, el comentarista volvió a hablar.

"Se habló bastante sobre si dejaría las artes marciales hace algunos meses, todo a raíz de la desaparición de su prometida, la señorita Tendo Akane, también heredera del mismo legado; al parecer solo fueron rumores lo de su retiro.

Una verdadera lástima el suceso con Tendo, ya que ella también era una de las estrellas de las artes marciales, también estaba invicta en su categoría."

De alguna manera Kirara sintió ganas de llorar, y ni siquiera sabía porque.

Luego de algunos minutos anunciaron la entrada de los dos peleadores, y solo de verlo ahí en la televisión le hizo necesitar su presencia. Se veía esplendido, tan imponente, tan fuerte que…

\- jovencita no puede estar aquí- le dijo un mesero – apuesto que ni siquiera eres huésped del hotel o mayor de edad

\- yo… solo quería…-

\- si, si… solo querías ver el combate, hay muchos que quieren colarse

\- usted no entiende yo…

El hombre la condujo a la salida, no solo del bar también del hotel, y la dejo fuera, ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados, sentía como si aquel hombre de nombre Ranma, la hubiera abandonado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- ¿notaron que hace poco cumplimos siete meses en este lugar?

\- pues la verdad no llevo la cuenta- contestó la mujer concentrada en su cena.

\- como pasa el tiempo- contestó riendo el "panadero"

\- ¿Por qué no me han llevado al doctor? ¿Cuándo voy a tener la siguiente consulta?- su madre la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas

\- No necesitas un doctor hija, por lo menos no por ahora, estás bien

\- ¿cómo puedes decir eso si cada que intento hacer algo, lo que sea, no me dejan por salud?- comenzó a enfadarse, dejando de lado su plato de comida

\- es porque cuidamos de ti hija- interfirió el hombre

\- no les creo- dijo bajo, más para ella misma que para los que se encontraban cenando frente a si.

\- ¿qué dijiste?- la señora se levantó de su lugar en la mesa

\- ¡qué no les creo!- gritando esto se levantó de la mesa.

\- hija intenta calmarte- sugirió el señor Todaka

\- no lo entiendo, explíquenme, ¿Cómo es que tienen una hija que a raíz de una caída perdió la memoria y solo la llevaron una vez con un médico general?

\- hija…

\- es como si no quisieran que recordara ¿Porqué?

\- Kirara, basta con este berrinche- advirtió la madre

\- su mejor solución fue mudarnos para ver si me relajaba, ¡no es coherente con la situación!; ¡tuve dolores de cabeza espantosos y desmayos, y ni por asomo mencionaron la palabra médico!; ¡tuve crisis de ansiedad intentando recordar algo de mi vida antes de llegar aquí sin lograr nada y ni por error intentaron ayudarme! ¡solo hablaban de que todo mejoraría!

\- ¡Kirara!- Su madre la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, ella se zafó de inmediato

\- ¡me están mintiendo! ¡todo el tiempo me mienten!- salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación

Afuera sus papas comenzaron a golpear la madera y a gritar su nombre y ella estaba empezando a hiperventilar, además parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar; pensando en que hacer dio varias vueltas por su habitación, hasta que quedo de frente al espejo; comenzó a temblar en desesperación ¿Quién era esa extraña histérica frente a si?

Decidió que la única manera de sentirse mejor era salir de ese lugar. Se vistió la chamarra de Saotome poniendo en el bolsillo el pañuelo, y sin más brincó por la ventana.

Corrió como desesperada, y hubiera seguido haciéndolo por varias calles más, pero un grito la detuvo

\- ¡Kirara!- esa voz… esa voz era del artemarcialista.

Giró sobre sí misma y pudo verlo a unos cinco metros de ella, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro

\- ¡no sé quien soy!

\- está bien, encontraremos la solución

\- ¡ellos me dijeron lo mismo!- él no dijo nada, porque no podía prometer nada, lo único que podía hacer era ofrecerle la verdad y la seguridad, así que lo único que hizo fue extender su mano hacía ella – ven…

Y ella quiso creerle; corrió la distancia que los separaba, y se colgó de su cuello, ambos abrazándose con fuerza

\- Ranma, Ranma, Ranma- repitió varias veces

\- tranquila, yo voy a cuidar de ti, Akane- ella se esforzó para asimilar aquello, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Quién era Ranma? ¿y sus padres? ¿Qué era de su vida hace meses?, todas aquellas preguntas quedaron sin respuesta, ella había perdido la conciencia.

.-.-.

La joven despertó, su dolor de cabeza había remitido, pero aún seguía ahí. Ranma estaba sentado en un sofá junto a la cama mirándola atento.

Tiempo después se encontraban sentados en la alfombra, como si ese sitio fuese más reconfortante que la propia cama.

\- te vi en la tele- mencionó

\- ¿te gustó la pelea?

\- no pude ver la pelea ¿ganaste?

\- si, siempre lo hago, debo hacerlo, además de ser lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, el ingreso es bueno, ayudaba en tu búsqueda

\- ¿cómo sabes que soy ella?

Ranma volteó a mirarla, primero le quitó las gafas.

\- podrían existir mil como tú, y aun así te reconocería…- ella quería creerle

\- ¿me contarás la verdad?

\- Hace ocho meses, formalizamos nuestra relación, se volvió completamente sería y había tres personas que tomaron cartas en el asunto, tres locas que se hacían llamar mis prometidas. La primera se hacía llamar mi amiga, Ukyo, se suponía que podíamos confiar en ella, pero fue la que te convenció de ir a un lugar alejado donde te esperaba la segunda, Shampoo; ella aplicó en ti una pócima china para hacerte perder la memoria; luego de eso, fuiste llevaba con la tercera, Kodachi, lo que tiene de loca, lo tiene de rica, ella pagó sumas desorbitantes para desaparecerte, ella…

\- ¿ella?- incitó a que siguiera con la historia

\- no sé que tan conveniente sea que te diga esto

\- quiero saberlo todo de una vez

\- ella pagó para hacerte una identidad falsa y te entregó a la pareja que te tenía como su hija – ella encogió sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara en ellas, lloró de nuevo

\- Aka… Kirara… sé que…

\- ¡no me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡mi vida era una mentira!

\- ¿quieres que te llame Akane?

\- no sé…- ella lloró de nuevo- no, no me siento como ella.

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- La policía comenzó a buscarte y dieron con una cinta de seguridad de una tienda local, en ella aparecías caminando junto a Ukyo, fue la última persona en verte, ella declaró que solo se habían saludado, pero yo no estuve conforme con eso, en el fondo sabía que mentía, la interrogué a mi manera, hice lo mismo con Shampoo y Kodachi.

\- ¿y entonces llegaste hasta aquí?

\- no, primero las pintas me llevaron a Kyoto, ahí fue donde Kodachi te había dejado originalmente.

\- no recuerdo haber estado ahí

\- probablemente estabas inconsciente, ahí tarde más tiempo, no sabía con quién te habían dejado y parecía como si te hubieras esfumado en el aire. Un tiempo después encontré una pista que me llevó hasta Shimane

\- ahí empezó desde que recuerdo, desperté al pie de las escaleras, fue cuando mis… las personas que me tenían dijeron que eran mis papás y que había caído desde lo alto de las escalera, al parecer había sido descuidada- ella respiró tratando de no llorar más- me llevaron a ver a un doctor y dijo que estaría bien con el tiempo, hicimos la mudanza y llegamos aquí. ¿cómo llegaste a Kagoshima?

\- después de muchas dificultades encontré a una señora que me enlazó con un doctor, él había atendido a una muchacha de tus características; fui de pista en pista hasta que encontré el rastro de los Todaka, fue entonces que llegué aquí.

\- comenzaste a ir a la panadería hace mucho, ¿porqué no hiciste nada?

\- no quería angustiarte

\- ¡¿y querías que siguiera ahí?! ¡¿hubieras sido capaz de dejarme ahí con tal de no angustiarme?!- le gritó levantándose del suelo

\- ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no! ¡¿crees que para mi fue fácil?!

\- ¡no parecía que estuvieras haciendo nada!

\- ¡estaba esperando el momento! ¡Habías estado desaparecida seis meses! ¡fue una tortura verte y no poder lanzarme como desesperado sobre ti!- ella pareció calmarse

La joven se sentó sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué haré ahora?

\- quisiera decirte que te quedarás aquí conmigo y regresaremos a Nerima y seremos felices, pero todo depende de lo que tu quieras.

\- quiero regresar a la casa de los Todaka- Ranma apretó los ojos frustrado, ella volvió a hablar- ¿puedes acompañarme?- Ranma asistió

.-.-.-.

\- ¡Kirara! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡te estuvimos buscando por horas!- gritó su madre tomándola de las manos.

\- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso nena! ¡Pensamos que te había pasado algo!- su padre también se acercó y le acariciaba la cabeza, todo aquel cuadro en la entrada de la casa.

La puerta de entrada tras la "familia" se abrió de nuevo, y alguien entró parándose en el genkan.

\- ¿u… usted que… hace aquí?- preguntó el hombre retrocediendo un paso de solo verlo

\- así que sabe quien soy…

\- ¡po… por supuesto que lo sé!- se interpuso entre su esposa e hija – ¡vayan arriba!- ordenó

\- no- habló la muchacha dejando a los señores Todaka estáticos

\- Kirara… cariño… ven- intentó la señora, la muchacha se liberó de su agarre y ante sus ojos camino hasta donde estaba Ranma

\- solo quiero saber ¿porqué?

\- aún podemos hablarlo Kirara, no sé que te haya dicho este hombre, pero ahora somos tu familia- intentó acercarse el señor pero el joven de trenza se interpuso, lo tomó de la solapa y de un solo movimiento lo levantó del suelo, la furia salía de sus ojos.

\- no, por favor… les diremos lo que quieran saber…- dijo la mujer, Ranma solo lo bajó hasta que sintió las manos de su prometida sobre su brazo.

Calmados un poco los ánimos, Todaka comenzó a hablar.

\- siempre quisimos formar una familia, pero nunca pudimos tener hijos, y los servicios de adopción nos catalogaron como una mala opción por los ingresos que teníamos. Un día una muchacha se presentó de la nada, dijo que nos había investigado, era una de las dueñas de la compañía en la que trabajaba, Kuno Kodachi, y me ofreció darme, además de dinero, lo que habíamos querido toda la vida, una hija.

\- ¿nunca se preguntaron si tenía una familia esperando?- preguntó a punto de estallar, los esposos se miraron uno a otro - ¡quiero la verdad!

\- sabíamos que tenías una familia… y quienes eran, te buscaron en campaña masiva… por eso también debíamos mudarnos a una ciudad menos concurrida… cuando llegamos a Shimane aun estabas dormida, era nuestra oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida- La señora hablaba afligida- Nos equivocamos, el médico que te atendió hizo muchas preguntas… debíamos irnos más lejos. Nadie debía reconocerte.

\- Por eso me obligaron a usar lentes y a obscurecer mi cabello, por eso no me dejaban salir, ni viajar, ir al médico o a un psicólogo, ni nada que implicara me pudieran reconocer- ambos asistieron

\- Yo sé, que hicimos mal, pero… aquí nunca te faltó nada, y no puedes negar que aunque teníamos nuestras rencillas por las cosas que no te dejábamos hacer, te dimos el amor como si fueras nuestra. Estoy segura que estos meses no fueron en vano, tú también nos quieres nena, para ti yo soy tu madre y él tu padre, aun puedes quedarte, ¿Qué vas a ir a hacer con una familia que es desconocida para ti? Aquí vas a estar mejor.

\- Kirara, nena, no nos abandones, no dejes solos a tus padres- Ranma enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevían?, estaba a punto de ir hacía ellos cuando Akane habló

\- gracias… gracias por cuidar de mi… pero… una familia no te miente, una familia no te aleja de donde perteneces… y las buenas personas no hacen estas cosas- negó con la cabeza antes de terminar diciendo- vámonos Ranma, vámonos a casa.

\- Kirara… nosotros…

\- Mi nombre es Akane- con eso salieron de la casa de los Todaka.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Ranma y su prometida caminaban por la zona montañosa de Hokkaido, habían pasado algunos cuantos días de haber dejado Kagoshima, y aunque en aquella ocasión ella hubiera dicho que su nombre era Akane, aún se nota extremadamente incomoda ante el hecho de que él la llamara así, ni hablar del nombre de Kirara. Por otro lado la convivencia no había sido tan difícil, tampoco es que hablaran demasiado, ella había optado por tratar de serenar su alma, no era fácil ser alguien y al siguiente instante dejar toda tu vida para empezar de nuevo; por su lado Ranma había preferido no importunarla.

\- Ranma, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 24, igual que tú

\- ¿qué?, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

\- tengo entendido que ibas a la preparatoria en Kagoshima

\- iba en último año, acababa de cumplir 18.

\- te mintieron, supongo que si bien pudieron falsificarte la identidad, moverte la edad no sería problema, siempre has aparentado ser más chica, y pensándolo era mejor para ellos de esa manera, pasarte como una menor de edad.- ella hizo una mueca.

\- ahora me siento vieja, ¿seguro que no es una broma?- el sonrío al tiempo que paraba y analizaba el lugar donde estaban.

\- no, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque te parecía tan fácil la escuela?

\- soy buena alumna…- él la miró sonriendo- bueno… he de admitir, que si me parecía muy fácil…- ella pareció pensarlo un momento- Ranma… ¿era buena en deportes?

\- eres una artista marcial reconocida, cualquier deporte era pan comido para ti, excepto gimnasia rítmica, conociéndote me imaginaba que estarías inscrita a todos los clubes que te diera tiempo de asistir, luego me di cuenta que siempre regresabas temprano a la panadería y supuse que no.

\- no me lo permitían, decían que era malo para mi salud, ahora que lo pienso bien pudieron habérmelo permitido, eso no me ponía en peligro de ser descubierta.

\- más o menos- ambos jóvenes empezaron a instalarse en el sitio, empezaron por armar las tiendas de campaña.

\- ¿a que te refieres?

\- resaltar en un deporte implica enfrentarte a otras escuelas, ir a otros lugares a participar, llamar la atención, cuando hicimos la preparatoria eras famosa por estar y hacer ganar a los equipos competitivos femeniles, solían ir a buscarte para pedirte ayuda.

\- ¿en verdad?- preguntó sonriendo

\- en verdad.

Armaron las tiendas, recolectaron madera y agua, luego pusieron a calentar la cena al fuego, los últimos destellos del día se habían apagado.

\- ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?-

\- ocho años

\- ¿nos enamoramos rápido?- cada vez parecía más interesada

\- ¿no crees que es mucha información por ahora?-

\- ¿no me lo quieres contar?- insistió

\- no es eso- suspiró – es mejor así, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces

\- ¿porqué siento que hay algo que no me has dicho?, cuando hablamos en el hotel dijiste cosas como qué tratabas de protegerme y que no era momento, explícame- pidió

\- oye… ya va a estar la cena… ¿Qué tal si mañana…-

\- no, ahora, o me dices lo que me estas ocultando, o dejaré de confiar en ti.

\- no quiero que te angusties

\- trataré de estar tranquila, ¿qué puede haber peor que no recordar nada y haber vivido con una familia falsa?- él la miró fijamente, respiró profundo llevándose las manos a la nuca y comenzó a dar vueltas, como si no supiera por dónde empezar- ¿hay algo peor?

\- ven, vamos a sentarnos- esa actitud le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Ambos se sentaron sobre un tronco caído, iluminados ahora solamente por la fogata.

\- primero quiero que sepas que aún no estamos yendo a casa, estamos en camino a encontrar a un hombre, que según me contaron, es experto en brebajes, y tal vez pueda revertir el hechizo.

\- ¿en serio? ¿voy a recordar solo así, nada más? Es mejor de lo que pensaba, ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

\- escucha… hay que tomar las cosas con calma, él debe de estar por estas tierras, pero puede pasar un tiempo antes de encontrarlo, son terrenos muy grandes.

\- claro… estoy tranquila, aún siguen siendo buenas noticias.

\- aún hay más… la poción que utilizaron para borrarte la memoria no es tan simple, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si él pueda ayudarte, y…

\- ¿qué?

\- hay algo del hechizo que me preocupa más que el que no puedas recordar

\- debes de estar bromeando… ¿qué puede ser peor que eso?

\- nunca notaste dolores de cabeza agudos, tal vez algunos mareos y desmayos

\- pues… la cabeza siempre me dolía, por lo menos los primeros meses, si me mareaba pero pensaba que era a causa de los dolores, pocas veces me desmaye, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿has pensado alguna vez cada cuando te pasaba?

\- yo… hacía esfuerzos por recordar y mi cabeza parecía querer explotar y…- no termino la frase, repentinamente Ranma la había abrazado, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ella se sorprendió y dejó colgando sus brazos sin saber que hacer, pero al notar que él no la soltaba y que su respiración era irregular, decidió regresar el abrazo, debía estar muy afligido, es decir, desde que él la encontrara había sido muy amable y respetuoso, la única vez que habían estado así de cerca era la vez que había salido corriendo de la casa de sus "ex-padres" y había sido por iniciativa de ella, considerando que era su prometido, esto debía considerarse normal, ¿no?, además a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

\- prométeme que estarás muy tranquila, diga lo que diga debes pensar en que yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, no te dejaré sola.

\- está bien…- respondió, él se alejó para verla de nuevo a los ojos

\- el hechizo no solo bloquea tu memoria, si tu… si tu intentaras recordar… puedes llegar a un punto en el que simplemente... morirías…

Aquello tomó a Akane por sorpresa, ¿morir?, si apenas estaba comenzando a sentirse bien…

\- ¿por eso no me buscaste inmediatamente?- él asistió- ¿ni tampoco me dijiste la verdad hasta que fue necesario? ¿por eso no me quieres contar mucho de nuestra vida?

\- si

Akane se levantó y caminó despacio hasta su tienda

\- creo que… solo quiero descansar por ahora.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Más días habían pasado, y desde que él le diera la noticia ella no había insistido, de hecho hablaban para lo estrictamente necesario y eso a los dos ya los estaba desesperando.

Akane había ido a dar una caminata ligera, y Ranma pensó que era el momento para relajarse un poco, se quitó la camisa china y la blanca de fondo quedando con el torso descubierto y comenzó a hacer unas katas, primero suave, después comenzó a subir el ritmo y la dificultad, sus músculos se empezaron a destensar y la energía fluía por su cuerpo, poniéndolo en un estado más tranquilo, no solo físicamente, también emocional.

Por su lado la joven se miraba su reflejo en el lago, acababa de terminar de vestirse después de un baño, no se había alejado para nada de la orilla, bien sabía que distaba mucho de ser una buena nadadora. Era realmente extraño como ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila viajando por el bosque sin tener ningún recuerdo, que cuando vivía con los Todaka, no era que fueran malos, pero de alguna u otra forma nunca se sintió en armonía con ellos.

Ahora que veía su reflejo con cuidado, se dio cuenta que a pesar del poco tiempo, su cabello estaba comenzando a cambiar, unos ligeros destellos azules brillaban débiles.

Con buen humor regresó al campamento, sin embargo con la primera visión del mismo su tranquilidad se "perturbó", Ranma se veía extremadamente guapo haciendo ejercicio. Embobada lo miró durante un corto tiempo ya que él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- regresaste pronto- habló agitado, ella agitó la cabeza de forma negativa sin poder articular palabra – claro, lo siento se me fue el tiempo entrenando- añadió secándose con su propia camisa- ¿ya tienes hambre?

\- no…- contestó apenas

\- bueno, tal vez…

\- así que entrenando- la frase dicha a tropezones, detuvo el movimiento de Ranma que pretendía volver a ponerse la camisa blanca

\- si, bueno, solo hacía algo ligero…- Akane tratando de pensar en otra cosa recordó

\- dijiste que yo era una artista marcial también, ¿crees que pueda intentarlo?-

\- bien, puede ser interesante- ella sonrió- sígueme lo mejor que puedas.

Empezó a hacer una kata sumamente sencilla, pero ella lo captó tan rápido que en poco tiempo hacían ejercicios de nivel medio, aunque no duró mucho. Ranma estaba fascinado por como subían de nivel y de un momento a otro comenzó con posiciones avanzadas, ella intentó seguirle el paso, pero en un movimiento donde quedaba en una pierna y hacía un giro cayó de bruces al suelo

\- jajaja- se rio casi sin compasión, Akane se levantó enojada y le gritó

\- ¡de nuevo!- el se sorprendió pero al instante puso una cara burlona e inició a moverse - ¡oye! ¡no son los mismos movimientos!

\- aprende rápido, las artes marciales no esperan, la joven hizo una mueca pero continuó esforzándose, decidida a lograrlo… volvió a caerse en un salto

\- jajaja ¡torpe!-

\- ¡idiota!- le recriminó alto y fuerte, Ranma al momento se puso serio, ella se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho

\- yo… lo siento… no quise…- él se acercó a ella con una cara seria y dijo

\- marimacho- mientras volvía a sonreír

\- ¿qué?...- ella incrédula

\- dije ¡marimacho!- se burló de nuevo, entonces ella sin pensarlo… le lanzó un golpe, con el puño cerrado, justo en el rostro. Él no había esperado aquello, el golpe lo mandó al suelo.

Akane lo miró entre apenada y sorprendida, ¿cómo había hecho eso?

\- ¿no… no se supone que eres el campeón de artes marciales?- preguntó nerviosa - ¿porqué no te cubriste?- fue cuando desesperada corrió a su lado, pero antes de que llegara, él se puso de pie de un salto, estaba sonriendo y dijo

\- flexiona tus rodillas y cúbrete la cara- dicho esto comenzó un combate ligero.

Horas después estaban tirados en el césped cercano, descansando del entrenamiento, sintiendo que de nuevo sus almas estaban en paz, tal vez ella no tenía ningún recuerdo, pero algo había quedado dentro de ella y eso les daba esperanza para continuar con su camino.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

El hombre la miraba de cerca, tan cerca que la hacía sentir incomoda, y a Ranma no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera así de cerca de su prometida, por si fuera poco casi le da un infarto cuando comenzó a olerla.

\- tranquilo muchacho- pronunció el hombre cuando vio las intenciones de Ranma- estoy haciendo mi valoración.

Luego de algunos largos minutos habló

\- hueles mal- Akane se auto olfateo a si misma, se había bañado esa mañana- no me refiero a eso, solo los conocedores lo reconoceríamos- se volteó a su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a mezclar ingredientes, los prometidos se miraron sin saber que hacer.

El hombre de aspecto despreocupado por fin termino con lo que hacía y habló nuevamente

\- no puedo curarla- a ambos se les fue la sangre a los talones- fue una poción muy fuerte- devastada Akane le tomó la mano a Ranma- sin embargo… les explicaré, puedo quitar varios de los efectos

\- ¿a qué se refiere?- ella apretó aún más la mano de Ranma

\- la poción tiene varias metas, la primera borrar la memoria; la segunda, establecer una barrera para que no hubiera posibilidad de recordar, un bloqueo; y el tercero, llamémoslo un botón de emergencia, matar a la persona en caso de alcanzar un punto crítico para el bloqueo; lo que yo te voy a dar eliminará el bloqueo, no significa que recordaras todo de golpe, de hecho siento decírselos pero habrá cosas que jamás recordaras, si tienes suerte serán mínimas, pero poco a poco comenzarás a recuperarte; más importante aún, al no haber bloqueo, no hay peligro de muerte.

Ambos se miraron felices

\- ¿está seguro que no le pasará nada?- habló apresurado

\- tal vez tenga los mismos síntomas de cuando quería recordar anteriormente, pero nada que ponga en peligro su vida.

Diciendo eso último le extendió un vaso de barro, ella supo lo que debía hacer.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- entonces… tengo dos hermanas, Nabiki y Kasumi, mi padre se llama Soun, tus padres Nodoka y Genma, y el maestro Happosai también vive en la casa, pero es un pervertido- dijo ella, ese día Ranma le había estado contando de su familia.

\- así es-

\- Ranma… ¿y si nunca puedo recordar nada?

\- El curandero dijo que podían ser cosas mínimas

\- han pasado tres días y no recuerdo aun nada

\- no seas boba, es muy poco tiempo…- a ella no le pareció convincente su respuesta, mientras veía como él armaba la tiendas de campaña, según sus cálculos harían dos días en salir de la zona boscosa.

\- regreso en un rato…- Ranma vio como tomaba sus cosas de aseo, asumió que iría a bañarse, estaban de nuevo cerca del lago así que no habría problema, no dijo nada, sabía a conciencia que ella se había molestado.

Akane se bañó lo más rápido posible, pronto obscurecería y ese día en especial estaba haciendo viento; levantó sus pertenencias dispuesta a irse, cuando la brisa sopló más fuerte y se llevó consigo una prenda, llevándola hasta el agua.

\- rayos…- miró a su alrededor y vio una vara, la tomó y comenzó a tratar de alcanzar lo que flotaba en el agua, el viento hizo de las suyas de nuevo y llevó el objeto aún más lejos, en una de tantas cayó al agua, y aunque mojarse era una molestia, el problema verdadero fue que siguió metro a metro la prenda que no podía alcanzar, y de pronto el fondo poco profundo acabó.

Ranma estaba terminando de prender la hoguera cuando un presentimiento repentino lo inundó, corrió a buscar a Akane.

Al llegar al lago, no la vio por ningún lado, comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando notó que algo flotaba en el lago. Sin pensarlo se tiró al agua. En cuestión de segundos la tenía en sus brazos, con cuidado la llevó fuera del agua, ella tosía copiosamente

\- tranquila, ya pasó- intentaba hablarle suave, cuando el ataque de tos pasó, solo el llanto acompañó a la joven, y de un momento a otro le grito

\- ¡eres un idiota!- Ranma se sorprendió sin comprender- ¿porqué lo hiciste?- el joven no entendía ¿porqué la había salvado?, ella llorando aclaró- te vestiste de oso polar… ¡y me asustaste bajo el agua!- diciendo esto se tiró a abrazarlo - ¡eres un verdadero tonto!- Ranma la abrazó más fuerte sintiendo la felicidad invadirlo.

\- y lo volvería a hacer- le susurró antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- ¡patea más fuerte!- ella bufó pero hizo caso- ¡dos más!- ella lo hizo- es todo, está bien por hoy- dijo

\- ¡no! Estuviste cubriéndote casi todo el tiempo, y si llegabas a golpear era muy débil, ¡quiero una pelea en serio!

\- claro que no, aun no estas lista-

\- ¿no se supone que también soy una artista marcial, es más, por lo que oí, iba invicta en mi categoría.

\- si, pero ahora estas fuera de forma, no voy a exponerte

\- ¡siempre me subestimas! ¡Engreído!- dándose media vuelta, empezó a hacer el camino de regreso a al hostal donde habían rentado unas habitaciones de aquel pequeño pueblo.

\- ¡oye! ¡regresa!- la alcanzó y dando un salto se paró frente a ella- hay que tomar las cosas con calma has estado ya casi nueve meses sin entrenar en forma, no pode…- ella lo interrumpió

\- sea lo que sea que digas me da igual, ¡nunca me tomas en serio!- intentó pasarlo pero el la tomó del brazo

\- ¡si te tomo en serio!-

\- ¡claro que no! ¡es como en el manantial! Nunca crees en mi hasta que las cosas salen diferentes a lo que planeas y no te queda de otra y…-

\- ¿qué dijiste?-

\- que cuando las cosas…-

\- eso no, sobre el manantial- la mirada clavada en ella, Akane pareció pensarlo, había hablado sin pensar, entonces lo analizó

\- fuimos… a… fuimos a un manantial, era una… competencia…- pareció pensarlo mejor- ¡y tú elegiste a Shampoo!- le golpeó ruda el hombro- a pesar del dolor Ranma rio- al final…no, no ganamos…- bajó la mirada, luego la subió esperando respuesta de Ranma, que le confirmara lo que había dicho, el tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara y asistía con la cabeza; Akane sonrió grande y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- Es una linda noche, ¿no?- le dijo ella

\- eso creo… ¿no tienes frio?

\- no, estoy bien- al decir esto dejó de recargarse en la barandilla del barco, y fue a apoyarse contra él, Ranma aprovechando la cercanía la abrazó, ¡como la había extrañado!, daba gracias a Dios que se la hubiera regresado.

Akane de pronto sonrió y volteó a mirarlo, era como si hubiera hecho una travesura

\- ¿qué pasa?-

\- si te pidiera que me besaras, ¿lo harías?-

\- deberías de estar segura de que quieres eso, no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando solo porque sabes que somos prometidos, bien podemos esperar a que recuerdes.

\- entonces…- ella casi rio en voz alta- si quieres… puedo pedir un trozo de cinta…- Ranma sonrió antes de atraerla hacía si y besar sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

\- ¿cómo estuvo tu baño?- preguntó Ranma en la cena, ambos vestían Yukata

\- bien, aunque… cuando estaba ahí, unas chicas se pusieron a hablar sobre…-

\- ¿sobre?- interrogó

\- tonterías… no existen los fantasmas…- Ranma no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

.-.-.

Esa noche Akane daba vueltas en su futón, el hotel tradicional era muy acogedor, pero la habitación que en un principio le pareció encantadora, ahora le parecía tétrica, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que se formaran figuras extrañas sobre la puerta corrediza de papel, la madera crujía cada tanto, y su cabeza no paraba de pensar en las historias fantasmagóricas que contaban aquellas chicas.

\- los fantasmas no existen…- se dijo y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

Cuando el sueño por fin la invadía, se sentó de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

.-.

Ranma estaba profundamente dormido, cuando sintió unos golpes en su pecho, perezoso abrió los ojos

\- ¡me mentiste!- le "gritó" por lo bajo, serían cerca de las doce de la noche y no quería molestar a algún otro huésped

\- ¿de qué hablas? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo entraste?

\- ¿qué de qué hablo? ¿porqué no me lo dijiste? ¡los fantasmas si existen!- en eso estaban cuando unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo exterior -¡ahh!- Akane se tiró sobre Ranma y se metió bajo sus cobijas

\- seguro es una empleada dando una ronda-

\- es un fantasma… estoy segura

\- tú misma lo dijiste, no existen

\- ¿y qué hay de Kogane?, ¿y los del túnel ese?, me quiero ir de aquí- dijo a punto de llorar

\- ¿lo recuerdas?- preguntó emocionado

\- ¡¿Qué parte no entiendes?!- dijo bajo las mantas.

Con trabajo Ranma le destapó el rostro

\- yo no dejaría que te pasara nada- le dijo con una sonrisa que haría que ella lo siguiera hasta el infinito, lentamente asistió, y poco a poco se fue acercando a él, esperando que captara el mensaje.

¡Vaya que lo hizo! Minutos después no paraban de besarse. Demasiado estando separados, el tiempo perdido, los problemas que habían vivido, todo quedó relegado, lejos de aquella habitación donde el frió poco a poco iba desapareciendo. En ciento puntó la joven recobró la conciencia y notó que ella estaba bajo el cuerpo fornido de él, y una duda la golpeó con fuerza. Lo hizo separarse de si para hablarle.

\- Ranma…- él despertó del embrujo en el que estaba y pensando que se había sobre pasado se alejó, ella lo volvió a jalar de la bata para que no se alejara y habló con pena.

\- solo quiero saber…soy…es decir…nosotros… ¿hemos hecho… esto antes…?- él no pudo contestar, solo asistió con la cabeza

\- ¿no soy v…-

-no- contestó antes que ella terminara, ella sonrió

\- ¿fue contigo?

\- y la mía contigo… pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ponerte en esta situación, no haría nada que no quisieras.

\- ¿y si quisiera?-

\- ¿en verdad estas lista? No tenemos prisa…

\- ¿es eso o no quieres?-

\- he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando recuerdes como fue la primera vez te reirás de lo ridícula que es tu suposición

\- ¿Por qué?

\- tan solo te diré, que habíamos esperado tanto que cuando se dio la oportunidad la tomamos, así, de repente, después de eso comenzamos con los preparativos de nuestra boda…

\- tú dijiste… que cuando formalizamos nuestra relación, fue cuando Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi atacaron… ¿me estás diciendo que todo está relacionado?

\- después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, por muy marimacho que seas, tu pésimo carácter y tu poca delicadeza, no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir- sonrió de la forma que derretía a la chica y ella lo abrazó de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

El regreso al dojo Tendo estuvo lleno de sorpresas, las demandas contra el trio de prometidas habían dado fruto, y solo estaban esperando el testimonio de Akane para condenarlas, por los cargos de complicidad, secuestro, entre otras cosas, incluso el matrimonio Todaka iba a enfrentar en próximas fechas su primer citatorio.

La familia entera recibió a la menor de los Tendo con efusividad, de hecho la fiesta por su regreso estuvo llena de gente que la apreciaba de verdad, por fin la joven volvió a sentirse en su lugar después de tanto tiempo.

.-.-.

Horas después los jóvenes estaban en el techo de la casa, solo contemplando el cielo, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

\- y entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- confundida- Ranma la miró un poco espantado

\- apenas asimilé ser Tendo Akane y en poco menos de un mes seré Saotome Akane- sonrió traviesa

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Nabiki, en realidad me lo vendió, le dije que tú lo pagarías

\- ¡oye! ¡eso no es justo!

\- lo siento, pero no recuerdo si tengo dinero propio- se excusó- luego la tía Nodoka preguntó que si haríamos la boda de todos modos, le dije que si- Ranma sonrió y de un jalón la llevó hasta sus brazos, no solo lo hacía feliz que ella fuera a casarse con él, también por que el progreso de la joven era increíble, por ejemplo, él nunca le dijo que le decía tía a su mamá.

\- te amo… te amo tanto- le dijo bajito, solo para que ella oyera

\- lo sé… me lo gritaste después de hacerme tragar hojas…-

\- marimacho…

\- no te enojes, yo también te amo…

\- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?- preguntó- ¿o es que lo recordaste?- rio un poco

\- creo que lo supe cuando me devolviste mi pañuelo, o tal vez cuando me lo regalaste.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, sintiéndose felices de saber que "a veces la vida encuentra caminos extraños para resolver nuestros enigmas"

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- El primer recuerdo que Akane tiene hace referencia al capítulo 150 "Las temibles lecciones de natación de Akane"

\- Cuando menciona al manantial se refiere al capítulo 95 "Una competencia en el Manantial"

\- En la parte donde Akane menciona lo del trozo de cinta habla del capítulo 39 "¿Quién besará a Akane"

\- Al hablar de los fantasmas, hace alusión a el cap. 133 "El misterio de la montaña Kokiri" y la ova número 10 "El tunel del amor perdido, ¡sé mi amor para siempre!"

\- Sobre la declaración después de tragar hojas es sobr el cap. 110 "Ranma es prometido de Nabiki".

\- Sobre los pañuelos, tanto cuando Ranma le dice que no puede regalar lo que no es suyo, así como en la escena final hablan del cap. 125 "Una navidad sin Ranma" donde él le regala los pañuelos.

-La frase "a veces la vida encuentra caminos extraños para resolver nuestros enigmas" es de Eduardo Sacheri

.-.-.-.

N/A

De nuevo gracias por continuar conmigo, ¡no se pasen! ¡súper buenas la teorías!, tanto porque eran atinada y también porque son buenas ideas.

Por cierto, lo sé esta parte quedo muchísimo más larga que la primera, pero me entró la aversión a que fueran tres capítulos, así que ahí lo tienen.

Otra cosa es que los dos capítulos de Enigma corresponden a de Dic. respectivamente, voy atrasada por horas, por publicar después de las 00:00, a ver si hoy por fin puedo nivelar la situación.

Especialmente gracias a:

\- abi Saotome

\- kariiim

\- Kaysachan

\- Luna Akane

\- felicius

\- Btaisho

\- livamesauribe

\- saotomedgo

\- Benani0125

\- kioh

\- Ranma84

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- Hatsuhana

\- GabyCo

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Guest

\- V.

\- alvalome

\- 1Andrea11

\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

\- Akai27

Nos leemos luego, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
